Zootopia Growth Fanficion (Discontinued)
by Codes T-09
Summary: Judy finds a growth serum and steals it from the crime scene and invites Nick to her. Then yeah some stuff insues
1. Chapter 1 - How it started

Judy Hops and Nick Wilde - The Queen and King of Zootopia (Inspired by Zootopia) Pt. 1 - The Beginning!

Judy was a normal bunny in the world of zootopia and she minded her own buiness as usual being a police officer means serious responsibility. But she got tired of being a small bunny in a world where almost 78% of the population are at least 2 - 8 times bigger than her. But Judy Hops minded her own buiness and tried to let that slip off her mind so when she was doing a drug cartel operation and stopping one of the baddies she found out there was a label on one of the vials called: "Growth Serum"  
Judy hops tries to turn around and not seem intrested in it and get on with her job. But it was just too curious so Judy put the serum in her pocket and went to an empty wearhouse for the night and she also took nick to the wearhouse to try it out in there own to see what would happen.

Judy: "Nick I found this serum that had a label called: Growth Serum, doesn't that seem cool?"

Nick: "Where exactly did you find tht serum?" "Also is that safe to drink?"

Judy: "Well I don't really know but this does seem cool and I can't wait too find out for myself."

Nick: "Wait Judy don...

Before Nick could finish explaining Judy already drank half the vial and set it on the ground.

Nick: "Drink it."

Judy: "Well thats all done." "Now when does my growth spert start?"

Nick was looking at Judy with an angry and suprised face. While on the otherhand Judy was the only one was wondering "Why is Nick freaking out?"

Judy: "Nick, whats wrong"

Nick: "You just drank a dangerous vial that you don't even know what chemical were in there wh, wh, wh, why would you do that?"

Judy: "Alright it was irresposible but just calm do...

Judy was feeling a whird sensation in her chest and started to grown while on the floor.

Nick: "JUDY!"

Judy: "I can feel something in my chest iit feels od..."

Nick cuts Judy off mid sentence because he thinks Judy might die and starts to go over the may syntoms that could happen.

Nick: You just drank posion and it is going through your veins, or you drank a chemicl that is really dangerous to bunnys or or or...

Judy: "NICK SHUT UP"

Judy picks her self back up and she is 2x taller than Nick but she doesn't know that yet.

Nick is so suprised he drops in touge and jaw to the floor in suprise.

Judy: "Whats wrong Nick why are you supprised? Also why are you so much smaller than me?"

Nick: No, No, No your twice as big as me!

Judy looks again at her size and then says ah ha yes this was a great idea i knew this would work I knew it!

Judy then goes on to prove how she was right all along and Nick was wrong.

Judy: I was right, and you were wrong, I am so much better than you hahahahahahaha HA!

Judy picks up the vial and tosses it to nick!

Judy: HERE!

Nick catches the vial and then Judy says:

Judy: Why don't you go drink the vial and we can both be huge why not right?

Nick: Well I guess I can't argue to my boss so bottoms up.

Judy: that is the spi...

Judy felt another growth sensation and she was starting to like it a lot.

Judy: Hey Nick i feel another one and trust me this sensation feels real good.

Nick: How does it feel Judy?

Judy keeps on growing 2 inches every second that goes by and she responds with:

Judy: Nick it makes me feal real hot and absolutly sexy I love it! *Judy licks her lips in a very sexual manner*

Nick: Alright, I can't wait to try some for myself

Judy takes the vial away from Nick while she was still growing.

Nick: HEY, you said I could also have some of that!

As Judy was still growing she was saying:

Judy: Well if you want it so bad come and get it in my panies!

Nick: Woah what is wrong with you today? Judy?

Judy drops the vial in her police suit (in her underwear)

Judy stops growing at a height of 24ft (for now...)

Judy: Wow is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

Nick: It's just you Judy most likely

Judy: Well better strip

Nick: What?

Judy takes off her giant police suit and all Nick can see is Judy in a bikini with giant boobs which aren't covered.

Nick: Oh my Judy you want me to leave?

Judy grabs Nick's little shirt and picks him up.

Nick: Yes Judy?! *Gulps in fear*

Judy: Ready for you're wish?

Nick: What do you mean?

Judy: You want to get big don't you? Don't answer I already know come inside my panties and find that vial drink it and you will be able to grow.

Nick: Uh, thst doesn't seem good without con... *Constant Muffling is being shouted from Nicks Mouth*

Judy grabbed Nick as he was talking and Judy stuffs Nick deep into her panies and enjoyies the feeling on Nick moving around in he panties

Judy: *Constantly Moaning* uh... Nick you feel so nice down in there I feel so aroused an...

Judy feels another growth spert coming on and tells Nick to brace for impact.

Nick: Oh my god I hate shuffling around in hear but I found the serum bottoms up!

As Nick drank the rest of the vial she was getting shaken back and forth really fast. Making him nausious.

But just as nick drank the vial he was seeing how he would be soon crushed by Judy's giant pussy and panties if he didn't hurry.

Nick slid down her giant legs and expirenced pains in his stomach meaning that the serum was slowly but surely working.

Judy edvually grew tall enough that she broke the wearhouse's roof and everyone else by the docks could she Judy Hopps in her bikni.

But it didn't take long before security arrived on the premises.

Nick slid down Judy's leg and right next to her giant feet and Nick felt a growing sensation.

Security Officer: a fellow secruity officer by the docks arrived and asked Judy: "Hey big lady up there how did this happen?"

Judy: "Well Officer it is a long story."

As security was about to call for back up, Nick came behind and grabbed the poilice officers Walkie Talkie.

When the secruity officer turned around he could see a 35ft tall Nick with a phone in his hand and no clothes on showing his gaint orange dick to the officer.

The Secruity Officer thought something bad was going to happen to him so he pulled out his taser and shot tasing Nick with over 50,000 volts.

Nick: Ow, oh you litt... Oh well I feel another one coming along.

The Security Officer was a bit confused but he saw Nick this giant orange fox jump to 10 times that height growing to 350ft tall.

While Judy was only 54ft at this time and Judy's reaction was.

Judy: "Damn, I thought I would be the taller one and not the short one again."

Nick: While I just got lucky, and look at me now.

Judy: Fine, but we will see who wins this game first.

Nick: Where do you think you are going officer?

Security Officer: I got to run and I got to call for baaaacccckkkkk Upppppp...

Nick picked up the insignifigant Police officer to him and put him underneath his dick.

Security Officer: Please don't Jerk Off with me I beg of you.

Nick: Alright but not just with you.

Security Officer: Wait What?

Judy: Wait what is he saying?

Nick was having another growth spert and after he was finished in 5 minutes the secruity officer could taste the sweaty balls from Nick in his face.

Judy looked at Nick's increadable size of 1,750 ft. Tall. But Nicks hand was also coming for Judy.

Judy: No Nick, nooooooo

Nick had Judy and The small security gaurd in his hand and just before his Jerk off he said this:

Nick: "Zootopia prepare to see your new ruler sermaniate all over your stupid little town."

Nick started too jerk off very fast and the security guard and Judy Hops could smell and taste the sweat of his hairy gigantic balls and feel there skn getting scraped on Nicks balls and feeling them both get jerked off slow at first. But both Judy and the security officer could feel them both get getting faster and faster and they both started to panic and scream while Nick:

Nick: Oh yes this feels so great (Nick was moving his feet and leg rapidly by stepping on the ground a lot like he is enjoying this a bit too much.)

Nick: Fuck yeah this feels so great I can't wait to see this city get semeanated by nice glorious cum and no one can stop me at all.

Nick felt the rush of the semen and it started to gush all over town in gigantic chuncks then of course he falls back in pure relief and lets go of both judy and the security officer as they fall to the ground.

But since the security guard was small judy grabbed him and put the security officer in her mouth and once she landed safely she spat him out and placed him on the ground.

The Security Officer: Ttttthhhhaaannnnkkkssss... (as the security guard shivers in fear.)

(End of Part 1)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Takeover

Judy Hops and Nick Wilde - The Queen and King of Zootopia (Inspired by Zootopia) Pt. 2 - The Takeover

Judy: Well as long as your okay that is fine by me. Now about Nick and his plan.

Nick: Oh yes this feels so great, Oh yeah but I think I want to get even bigger.

Judy walks onto Nicks Belly dripping in his semen and feeling very sticky walking over to Nick's

Nick: Hey my buetiful darling how has your day been going?

Judy: Shut it, After you had the balls to me on your gianganttic balls and jerk off with me and this other police officer.

Nick: But look at this gigantic penis babe, (Nick then strokes his gigantic penis upward) It feels so good (Nick starts to foam up in his mouth.)

Nick: But I do have an extra pair of underwear that was growing in my other hand. (So Nick picks up Judy and puts on his underwear)

Judy: What are you thinking about?

Nick: Well, Honey since you put me in your thong to find the growth serum, How about I do the same to you.

Judy: You wooo...

Just as Judy was about to say: "You wouldn't dare." Nick drops Judy in his underwear and starts to orgasim and judy feels the semen coursing throught the underwear.

Nick: Oh, yeah that felt good, real good! (nick starts to have his tougue stick out and starts to walk torward Zootopia and terrorize the residents.)

Nick looks down at the residents of the city and says: "Witness me your god now! The only way to live from my wrath is to become my tiny pleasure slaves!"

Nick started to scare the citizens but before he could do anything more he could hear his belly grown.

Nick then started to say: "Prepare to get eaten by your new god because I am hungry.

Nick start to sit down and just by his ass shakes the entire city and then Nick finds a building and puts his balls in front of it. Which his balls are bigger by up to 4 times the size making him orgasim again and the semen started to go out of his underwear and onto the building itself.

But Judy gets pulled out of Nick underwear because his underwear struck a hole and she fell out of the semen. Then started to feel her self growing. In almost seconds judy was already bigger than Nick balls and she started to grip Nick's balls tight. Nick felt that and looked up at Judy complettely naked and toppling his size by 3 times the amount.

Toppling over Nick by 5,325 ft. When Nick stood up he could only have himself up to her legs.

Nick: Bbbuuutttt...

Nick could even continue his words by seeing how big Judy had gotten.

Judy: What's worng cupcake can't mess wth my size anymore?

Nick started to go silent while having a pissed look at Judy.

Judy: I mean you still look very sexy from down there you terrorize Zootopia.

Nick: Wait really? After all I did torwards you?

Judy: Yeah, I will live that all behind I want to take out the other cities in the land anyways. But I will get your punishment after this is all over.

Nick: Well fine by me, I think you should start with New York City first Judy.

Judy: Alright here I go. [Judy walks into the ocean and each step making a catagory 4 earthquake every time she took a step as she walked in the water to New York City.

Nick: Alright my little pretties if you wish to live get on the tallest tower in zootopia and I will decide your fates but good luck as I decide your fates on the way.

Everyone in the entire land of Zootopia started to book it to the tallest tower in zootopia because they have a slim chance at survival. But Nicks hands were scooping up the fleeing residents and putting them in his mouth, hundreds by hundreds were dying every second and the citizens were so weak they couldn't do anything.

After a couple of minutes pass the city is in utter chaos were thousands started to go in Nick enormus mouth at a time and you could hear all of the screams of pain as they go down his throat.

But soon enough when Nick was about to check on how many people were on the tallest building he sees muliable cars start to try and run away from the other biomes but then Nick feels his body urge and grow and soon enough he was starting to grow really tall like just about 32ft every second that was going by.

Soon enough Max was tall enough he had his Neck above the clouds when he walked over to the tallest tower all the citizens could see is gigantic underwear ripping with a gigantic bludge in the middle poping out. Meaning Nick had a massive dick.

Nick started to laugh and everyone in the world could hear it even Judy Hops who just smurcked.

Nick then started to put the citizens who were in the building into his underwear where his bulging dick was. Starting to organsim as he feels the citizens go around and smush on his body.

Nick starts to see a family car driving away from Nick and trying to escape.

Father of the family: Come on kids, we have to ge...

Nick starts to pick up the car to his eye level.

Father of the family: Oh sweet jesus he found us.

Nick: So you? Tried to escape from me? Oh thats a sin compared to a god like me. I sentence you to ... how about 10 years being my sex toys ya?

Family of the family: Hell no, we ain't your servents.

Nick: Alright so you better be prepared then.

Nicks dick grew so big it broke his underwear and took the citizens that were hanging from his dick and the family in the car and put them in his hand and started to jerk himself off.

-Meanwhile In New York City-  
Judy: Boys, all the same doing whatever they wish with there wing wang pathetic.

Judy picks up a random bystander walking around

Random bystander: Please don't hurt me!

Judy started to crush the bystander with her hands crushing him instantly

Judy: Oops, Accidents happen.

Judy starts to stand up and immeditaly the ground starts to shake

Judy: Oh my I got big I am shaking the ground by just standing.

Nick: No you didn't

Judy: Where are yo...?

Judy looks up in the clouds and could see Nicks face covering up the sun with his head.

Judy: How did you get this big you are over 3,000ft away from me how can you hear me acutually how can I hear you?

Nick: The Magic of being tall.

Nick starts to walk torwards Judy and the earthquakes were getting much bigger.

When Nick was measuring up to Judy,Judy felt small while he was 9x bigger than her and his head was in space.

Nick: You know being tall rocks being stronger than the rest and being able to pound down the compatition.

Nick starts to pick up Judy

Nick: But there can only be 1 king who rules them all!

Nick: Oh I feel a growth spert, But here let me place you somewhere safe!

Nick curls up Judy like a ball and chucks her at the moon and started to see Nick grow.

Judy gets up and looks at Nick growing even bigger than before making him go into orbit.

Judy: Damn he is way bigger than before!


	3. (IMPORTANT) Why The Series Is Ending

Hello Everyone...

For all 6 people looking at this, I am discontinuing this series for obvious reasons here let me list a couple of reasons why.

1\. My writing, When I wrote the original it was about 1 year ago and I was just trying to be edgy and cool. It was just porn for the sake of porn with spelling errors

and improper sentences up the ass. It got so bad when I started to read it again as of recent, I didn't even know what was happening. I jump from one thing to the next

and it is all just so confusing stupid and fucking weird. Makes no sense and you have to have quite an imaginative imagination to see it for what it is.

2\. My Style, it was a combination of dialogue interactions with play style writing for the whole thing. Except everything was trying to be way to edgy with so many

spelling errors that it looked dumb and sounded even dumber when reading through it.

3\. Multiple Projects, I always start projects and never finish them, I planned for these to become even longer series but planning ahead is one thing I should never do.

Whenever I plan ahead I find out it falls harder than the hindenburg. It's just because my mind wanders and I want to do way more things and my mind can take it all in

and it eventually overloads.

Yeah I think that about covers those reasons... does it mean that the stories will be gone. No, I just feel like they are so bad that they should stand as a cringe

moment that anyone can read if they want, but honestly it is just shit. I am a way better writer now than I ever was before and I am so glad I can look back at this to

see how much I actually have improved.

I have been writing since 2015, and I have tried and failed at many and I mean many things. But this is one of the pieces of writing that I sort of want to forget.

Thanks for reading my cringe and thanks for actually leaving reviews. (Honestly I didn't think I would get any at all) But I have done some improvements to my writing

after taking a creative writing class this school semester. I honestly do thank you even if it was in surprise, shock or just total cringe. More stuff may come up...

but I don't know right now. Have a good one everyone.


End file.
